So Sue Me
by LadyZotalot
Summary: Wally and Dick find ways to amuse themselves alone in Dick's bedroom as they wait for a call from Batman. KFxRobin


**A/N: So...I just posted this one on anon_meme, but I wanted to post it here too because I'm starting my first day of college...well it's 12:41AM so technically I am starting TODAY...basically, I wanted to post something because I know I'm going to be posting less now. :( **

* * *

><p>Wally loosens the tie around the long, raven hair. "Dude, you look like a hippie," he tells his boyfriend.<p>

Dick sighs sourly but lets Wally run his fingers around the locks. Black tresses cover the reddening tips of his ears as Wally suggests some ways for his hippie to free love.

Two green eyes close and wait in lidded darkness for a mouth that doesn't come. Wally opens his eyes and finds the other teen with his back turned to him as he rummages through a drawer. Wally whimpers. "Dick?"

Dick tosses aside some hair around his face. He slams the drawer shut and turns around. The teenager defiantly marches over to Wally and pushes him hard against the wall.

The redhead doesn't seem to mind; his lips curl even though they are still caught up in a kiss. Wally leans in to his boyfriend's rough caresses and murmurs into his ear, "Dick? As hot as this is, I think I might be better if we moved…somewhere more comfortable?"

Dick doesn't let on that he's heard Wally's plea. His nails rake underneath Wally's shirt, leaving behind goose-bumps as they pass on to another part of his body. The speedster tries to control his anxious vibrating but fails to some degree.

Dick suddenly stops invading his boyfriend's personal space. He takes a step backwards and untangles the hands Wally had wrapped around his torso. "Hear you loud and clear," Dick declares as he bats a clump of his long hair.

Wally smiles. "Thanks, man." Wally steals another kiss before backing away towards Dick's bed.

Wally is like most kids. Most kids are unlucky; their beds are twins which leave their feet off the edge or bunks that creak as a brother shifts around up above. Dick is not most kids. His bed is large and luxurious. His sheets are a pristine white and have a thread count so high that counting it puts you to sleep just as well as counting sheep. The bed is mocking Wally now as he stands above it, ready to defile the boy it was purchased for by his loving father.

The impetuous teen stops to think about what he is about to do. He could just back away. He could end this right here.

Dick laughs. "This proposition _is_ time sensitive, you know?"

Wally shrugs, his moral concerns forgotten, and jumps into the cushy bed. His landing is soft and, as he lays on his back among the fabrics and assorted pillows, Wally thinks he's finally found heaven. He _knows_ he's found heaven when Dick curls in close beside him.

"Do you want me to join in now?" Dick asks.

With a lopsided grin, Wally nods and motions him over.

"This," Dick bats the comforter with one hand and cups his boyfriend's face with his other, "is the best idea I've ever heard. You're brilliant..."

Wally takes pride in Dick's compliment; he sighs deeply. "You're amazing, Dick. You know that right?"

Dick grins brightly. "Of course," he says. He ignores Wally's light punch to his shoulder and lays his head on Wally's stomach. He lets his hair twirl around his face. "Is this everything that you want?"

Wally stares up at the flying cow hanging from the ceiling over top Dick's bed. Wally won the gag gift for his boyfriend in a carnival game about six months ago. Dick had been insistent that he'd burn the thing as soon as he got home, but the next time Wally came over he'd found the mobile was installed firmly where Dick would always see it before he went to bed each night.

Wally grins just as brightly as Dick and looks at him by awkwardly picking up his chin in order to gaze across his chest. "Yeah, I don't think things could get better."

The other boy rolls his eyes at Wally's sentimentality even though he finds it endearing. "What more could I need?" he asks in a sugar sweet voice as he bats his eyelashes.

It's Wally's turn to roll his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood."

Dick frowns and stops resting his head on top of Wally. He sits pretzel style in the bed. "Sorry. You're right. I should take this more seriously."

The older teen has already forgotten what Dick is apologizing for; he grabs Dick by the wrists and pulls him back down. "Dick," Wally kisses him, "do you know how long we have until Bats butts in?"

Dick doesn't seem to care that he's waiting for a call from Batman. He plants his arms on each side of Wally, pinning him down. "I don't like waiting this time," Dick all but whispers.

Wally moans as Dick hovers his mouth mere inches above his lips. "Dick, I don't want to start something we can't-" Wally is silenced by a long lip lock. He gasps for air as Dick lets him loose.

"You were saying?"

"Uh…" Wally's eyes flutter open. "I don't want to take this too far if we're going to be interrupted."

Dick's eyes gloss over. He pauses for effect. "I'll take that into consideration," Dick says. He drops the arms holding him above the other boy and falls on top of him. He slants into the contours of Wally's body.

Wally forces himself to argue his point despite how much he likes their new position. "This is a distraction maneuver, Mr. Grayson."

"Sounds like an," Dick bites his lip, "aggressive tactic."

"That was hot and all Dick, but it hardly made any sense," Wally murmurs as he gropes around Dick's body.

"Yes," Dick grunts. "I agree."

Wally likes it when Dick agrees with him. He shows Dick how much he likes it by pulling Dick even closer. He's afraid the expensive bed will become molded to their shape at this point.

Dick seals his mouth shut with sheer determination alone. He manages not to gasp. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Urhm," Wally mutters dumbly. He attacks Dick with a vengeance.

Dick keeps a stoic face as he replies to Wally's nonsense. "That sounds…complicated," Dick pauses as he runs his hands across Wally's collar bone, "but I think I understand…you."

Wally's head buzzes as he loses all resistance. He hums with anticipation. His ear's ring with…wait. Dick's cell is just ringing. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Wally asks and hopes the answer is _no_.

"I'm thinking about it," Dick mentions casually.

Wally is more worried. "It could be Bruce…"

"I'd like to say that's impossible," Dick replies.

"Yeah, I hope he isn't calling either." Wally pulls his boyfriend's hands off of him and sits up in the bed.

Dick sighs and sits up as well. He stares at the green eyed boy for a while before speaking. "I've decided. I'm going with Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Wally asks.

Dick shrugs his shoulders and scoots up closer to Wally. "Well, it lets me spend more time with you," he explains.

The cell keeps ringing. "So…this means you're not going to answer it?"

Dick nods and his raven hair sways with his head. "Right…yup."

"But," Wally furrows his brows, "I thought Bruce was going to call about something important…"

Dick seems to mull over Wally's words. He sighs eventually. "Are we done with this conversation? I'd like to get to the good part."

"And that would mean—"

"Robin out," Dick interrupts.

"What?" The redhead glares into two blue eyes and asks for answers. "Dick?"

Suddenly, something rises in Wally's stomach; it isn't goose bumps or curiosity or even fear. This feeling is fury. Wally doesn't like this new emotion at all. At least, he doesn't like fury directed towards his best friend and boyfriend. He reaches out one hand and pulls the younger teen towards him. He runs his hands through his boyfriend's smooth hair which covers his ears. "You…this entire time I was talking to you and you we're talking to Bats?"

Dick shrugs. He brushes aside Wally's hands in his hair and pulls out a small earpiece. "I'm good at multitasking, so sue me."

"Dude!" Wally points at Dick accusingly with wide eyes. "You…you made me think your conversation with your, like, dad was our pillow talk! That's not cool."

Dick contemplates the redhead's point of view on the subject. "You're missing the point, Wally. Batman didn't seem to notice what was going on," Dick grabs the hand pointing towards him and interlaces their fingers, "I outsmarted him."

Wally breathes heavily, but slowly his breathing steadies as Dick rubs his hand soothingly. He opens his mouth to speak. "Mhh…"

Strangely, Dick doesn't understand what his boyfriend is trying to convey. "Wally?"

Wally pulls Dick into a sloppy hug. "That is just cool. I forgive you, Dick." Wally makes some space between them momentarily, but then he thinks better of it and closes back in on him. "You're so hot." He draws Dick into a kiss.

"Naturally," Dick declares as soon as his lips are free. Dick's mood falls dramatically. "But I do have to get going soon…Batman is going to need me on this case."

Wally whimpers. "Yeah, I guess if you tried to multitask you'd get sued for real this time."

Dick doesn't follow the speedster's train of thought. "What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked, even Robin has to wear clothes in public."

Dick laughs. "The world is missing out on something wonderful there."

"Shut up, you...fop." Wally tries to punches him in the arm again, but Dick catches his hand. Wally likes the way Dick's warm lips brush over his knuckles. "Dick, you know...if we go fast, I think we can make this work."

"You're," Dick kisses him once more, "so romantic."

Wally shrugs. "I learned from the best...so sue me."


End file.
